


asked no leave

by SuperStellar



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ballad 39: Tam Lin, Blow Jobs, Fae & Fairies, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStellar/pseuds/SuperStellar
Summary: There's a price to be paid when you enter the Glimwood Tangle without permission.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	asked no leave

**Author's Note:**

> I had An Idea and then a friend told me she wanted to read all my future dragon man porn and so I sped up writing this idea. So. Here is a thing, and it is un-beta'd like everything I have ever posted ever and the first smut I've written ever too.
> 
> Anyway, this is a Tam Lin story. The title is from the ballad, specifically 39D verse 7:
> 
> _He took her by the milk-white hand,  
>  And by the grass green sleeve,  
> And laid her low down on the flowers,  
> At her he asked no leave._

Raihan dreamed about him again. A boy with golden eyes, flowing purple hair, and the kindest soul.

It had been ten long years, but he had never been able to forget that boy.

He had sworn to himself, when the boy disappeared, that one day he would find him. But it had been so long. Was he simply a dream? A friend borne of his childhood imagination?

Every time he woke from his dream, he desperately hoped not. His entire being ached for him. It felt like there was a yawning chasm in his heart, a hole of desire that could only be filled by one person.

Why was he fixated on someone who had been removed so cleanly from his life?

He couldn’t keep living like this.

* * *

Everyone was told to stay away from the Glimwood Tangle. Never mind the fact that Raihan's family had the mysterious forest under their jurisdiction for ages – apparently it was off limits even to them. Strange things happened to those who entered the Tangle, and not many were willing to brave that risk.

The last time someone entered the forest… 

Raihan stopped that train of thought. To find his lost friend, he would enter the forest. It was the final idea he had to find him. His friends and family were all concerned about his obsession with a boy they had all forgotten, but he wasn’t the type of person who could abandon his bonds so easily. 

Naturally, he didn’t tell anyone of this plan. 

He had finally come of age, and no one really could stop him. The forests were technically his, and he could go wherever he wanted on the family estate.

So one day, he simply wrapped a red cape about his shoulders and set off.

* * *

The Glimwood Tangle was certainly a mysterious forest. The canopy was so thick that light didn’t make it to the forest floor. The paths were twisty and winded through the trees, lit only by large mushrooms, bioluminescing in the dark. 

Raihan picked his way through carefully, making mental notes of where he was going. It wouldn’t do to get lost and not be able to leave. 

He could hear the chattering of imps in the forest, which was only slightly unnerving. Part of why the Glimwood Tangle was off limits was because the barrier between worlds was thinner here. As he walked through the eerily lit paths, he could feel the strangeness on his skin.

Soon, though, he came across a clearing. Not one that had any sunlight, but it seemed to be a garden of sorts. There were rows of neatly planted rose bushes, and all the roses were in full bloom. Raihan had the thought that the roses would _always_ be in bloom here.

Inching forward, he inspected the roses nearest to the edge of the clearing. They were blood red. He was confident of the colour even in this poorly lit space. He caressed the bloom with a finger and moved on, deeper into the strange garden.

The roses further in were the same. Blood red and opened fully, displaying their grandeur to the world. Raihan paused to admire a particularly large bloom. It was so entrancing that he couldn’t help himself as his hand reached toward the flower's stem. The thorns pricked his fingers and he bled on the plant, but he plucked the rose and held it up to better inhale its alluring scent.

There was a rustle in the forest, and Raihan turned to the direction it came from.

“You should not have plucked the rose.”

Raihan saw a shadowy figure hidden amongst some trees. He couldn’t see any features, but the voice was decidedly male. “And who are you to tell me what I can or cannot do?”

A chuckle. “The roses do not belong to you. Nor should you be in the Tangle without permission.”

Raihan grew angry. “I don’t need permission to enter a forest that grows on my family lands.”

“There’s a price to pay for taking a rose from the fae.” The figure stepped out of the darkness and into the mushroom-glow. 

Raihan could finally see the features of this man who would try to forbid him from plucking a single rose. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the golden eyes. He couldn’t tear his gaze away. This stranger looked so much like the childhood friend he had been searching for. “Who are you…?” 

“I’m merely the one who watches over the woods. Have you not heard the stories?” The strange man shook his head. “There’s a price for taking what is not yours.”

Raihan tilted his head in confusion. “Are you not Leon?”

The other man closed his eyes and ran a hand through his purple hair. “I haven’t heard anyone use that name for me for a long time.”

“It _is_ you!” Raihan ran up to the man and pulled him into a hug. “I’ve been looking for you for so long. Do you remember me?”

“We don’t have much time.” The man – was he truly Leon? – pulled out of the hug and put an arm around Raihan's waist, leading him towards a tree. “I have to take the price from you. There’s no time for catching up.”

“But, what's—” Raihan's questions were cut off when Leon pulled Raihan's face down and joined their lips together. Raihan was confused at the kiss, and even more confused at his reaction. He moaned at the sensation, and Leon snaked his tongue into Raihan's mouth. He barely realized when his back was pressed against a tree and some skilled hands were working to divest him of his clothing.

Raihan pulled his head back up and tried to ask what Leon was doing, but then the other man started sucking on his neck, rendering Raihan quite speechless. He threw his head back and gave Leon better access. His cape had fallen to the ground, and his shirt was unbuttoned and halfway off his shoulders. _I must look extremely debauched_ , he thought in a lust-filled haze.

He had never done this before, and he was glad that it seemed like Leon knew what he was doing. Feeling like he should contribute too, Raihan started pulling at Leon's clothes. The tailcoat came off easily enough, and when Leon moved to kiss Raihan's broad chest, he could undo the cravat. 

Leon looked up at Raihan with his big golden eyes, shining with desire. With a groan, Raihan ducked down and captured Leon's mouth with his own as he started to undo his trousers. The other man answered with a moan of his own, and Raihan slipped his tongue in, trying to replicate what Leon was doing to him earlier. It seemed to be working. 

Leon guided them to the soft mossy ground, removing remaining clothing on the both of them as he went, breaking the kiss only when needed and going back as soon as possible. He pushed Raihan onto his red cape, and now that they were both naked as the day they were born, he allowed himself to look at Raihan's body. Raihan blushed under the inspection, especially because his penis was very _alert_. Leon noticed and grinned. He was equally excited, showing this by grinding their cocks together. Raihan answered with a moan and a thrust.

Leon continued to explore Raihan's body with both his hands and his mouth. He sucked on a nipple while a hand was splayed across Raihan's abdomen, eliciting gasps from the taller man. When Leon pulled away, Raihan let out a frustrated whine and thrust up at Leon. 

Leon gave him a fond look. “Someone's impatient.”

“I thought you said there was no time,” Raihan growled.

Leon hummed. “Yes, you’re right about that.”

Raihan only slightly regretted reminding Leon about this. Leon moved further down his body and licked the length of Raihan's aching cock before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Raihan couldn’t help but keen under Leon's ministrations, and when he glanced down to see Leon’s golden eyes staring back at him, he very nearly came.

Leon chuckled with Raihan's manhood still in his mouth, the vibrations causing Raihan to groan and thrust into Leon’s mouth. Leon held down Raihan's hips with one hand and snaked the other one to fondle Raihan's testicles. Slowly, he dragged a finger across the perineum towards the anus, circling the muscle. With an obscene pop, he pulled his mouth off of Raihan's cock and whispered a spell. Raihan felt his insides become wet and slick, and he wondered what would come next. He practically vibrated with anticipation. 

Leon resumed lazily sucking Raihan off while he worked a finger into his pucker. He slipped one finger in without much difficulty and started searching around. Raihan let out a startled moan when Leon's finger pressed up against a bundle of nerves that caused him to arch off the ground. Leon chuckled as he pressed it again. Raihan came with a strangled cry, not expecting the pleasure to shoot through him, and watched as Leon swallowed it all up.

He stared down at the other man, who released his cock from his mouth, licking his lips like it was a delicious meal. There was still the single finger in his arse, and Raihan found that he didn’t mind. Leon gave him a lop-sided grin and pushed in a second finger, slowly working it in. He scissored his fingers, working Raihan open as he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked at it.

By the time Leon added a third finger, Raihan was hard again and trying to rut against Leon's chest. He had never felt so _needy_ before. Leon kept a firm grasp on his hips, though, as he pressed against that bundle of nerves that drove Raihan crazy. He slipped in a fourth finger while Raihan cried out, making sure he was loose enough.

When Leon removed his fingers altogether, Raihan growled again, feeling so empty and unfulfilled. Leon had the temerity to give him a patient, knowing smile. “You’re ready for me now.” He held his thick cock in his hand, stroking it to lube it up. Raihan stared at it and wondered if it would fit in him.

He didn’t have to wait long to find out. Leon hooked both of Raihan's legs over his shoulders and positioned the head of his penis at his entrance. He looked back up at Raihan with a questioning glance. Raihan nodded; he was ready for this, and if he had to wait any longer, he’d probably take his _problem_ in hand.

Leon started to push in slowly, letting Raihan's body adjust as he went. Raihan clenched his teeth and nearly went soft at the intrusion, but Leon noticed and wrapped a hand around his penis, stroking him lightly. Soon enough, Leon had sunk himself to the hilt into Raihan's body and he shuddered from the effort of holding still. With sweat dripping down his forehead, he looked up at Raihan again. “Are you ready?”

Raihan nodded. Leon started to move slowly, thrusting carefully into the other man, moving his hand in time. Raihan let out moans he couldn’t hold back as the sensations overwhelmed him. He threw his head back and Leon bent over to lick his exposed neck.

Leon sped up, thrusting harder and faster. When the head of his penis brushed against the prostate, Raihan cried out as he saw stars. Leon grunted and aimed for that spot again, hitting it continuously as he put more pressure onto Raihan's cock. It wasn’t long until Raihan gave another cry, coming hard. His semen painted his torso, the white contrasting with his dark skin. When he looked up at Leon's face, he imagined he saw a bit of possessiveness at his cum-covered body.

It wasn’t long until Leon followed, coming with a quiet groan. He spilled himself inside Raihan, thrusting through the orgasm. Completely spent, Leon pulled out his softening cock and whispered a spell to clean both of them up. Raihan gasped at the brush of magic, his body still too sensitive. He pulled Leon down for a sloppy kiss and to cuddle, wrapping his arms around the other man.

In short order, he fell asleep curled around the shorter man.

* * *

Raihan felt sore. He felt sore everywhere, and in places that had no business being sore. He let out a groan as he pushed himself up.

It wasn’t that he forgot where he was, but he did make a moue of disappointment when he realized he was still on the forest floor. At least he had clothes on now. Sighing, he collected himself and his cape. Next to him, however, was a single red rose. He picked that up too, as he got to his feet.

It was the rose he plucked, his dried blood still on the stem. With a wry smile, he attached it to his cape.

He paid the price for this rose, after all.

* * *

The journey back to his manor house was uneventful.  
It gave Raihan lots of time to think about what happened. He was usually impulsive, but letting a stranger in a faerie forest have sex with him didn’t strike him as a particularly well thought out risk. If it weren’t for the aches, he could’ve filed it away in his brain as a mushroom-induced hallucination.

But as it stood, he essentially… let some unknown person, who may or may not even be human, who bore a striking resemblance to his childhood friend, take his virginity on the ground. It _felt_ romantic at the time.

Raihan sighed. He wasn’t sure what he had gotten himself into. The rose on his cape didn’t wilt, and he hoped he had only been gone a few days. He’d grown up on stories about the faeries spiriting away humans for years at a time, when they only had felt the passing of a couple hours.

Luckily, when he got back to his home, it had appeared as though only a few days had passed. Nothing, important or otherwise, had happened that required his attention, so he instead went to his chambers.

While he was magically cleaned after his… _activities_ , he wanted to bathe away the sweat and grime from his travels. Raihan carefully hung up his clothing, taking his rose from his cape and placing it into a small vase. Sighing, he entered his bathroom and turned on the tap for a bath.

He was very privileged to not only have indoor plumbing, but to have a hot spring piped directly into his bathroom. He had a large soaker tub recessed into the ground and decorated like an outdoor hot spring. Raihan placed the vase containing the rose on the ground nearby, and poured out some fragrant oil into a nearby pot.

He laid into the tub as it filled, stretching out his sore limbs and letting the warm water relax his muscles. Resting his head on the edge of the tub, Raihan close his eyes and let his mind drift off.

Unsurprisingly, he thought of the boy he lost, and the man he found. The two were very much alike – his brain supplied their similarities for him: those golden eyes, that long purple hair. The confidence with every movement, the strong grip in their hands.

And then their differences. The boy was sweeter, more innocent. The man appeared to be hardened, forged against difficulties. He kissed like he his life depended on it.

Raihan felt the beginnings of desire pooling in his stomach. That man… he could have been Leon. He only wanted to find a friend, but did he always think of that friend as something more? Was there _potential_ that he had missed in the innocence of boyhood?

Feeling the water reach his chest, he knew that the tub was now full and he shut off the tap. He ran a hand down his abdomen, so much like that shade of Leon. His cock twitched, demanding to be touched. He was no stranger to masturbation, but his fantasies usually were about nameless, faceless entities. Now, he had a name (perhaps) and a face (and what a face).

Raihan curled his hand around his semi-flaccid dick, thinking back to his encounter. Leon had sucked his cock and looked beautiful doing it, and he felt himself hardening at the thought. He remembered those big eyes staring up at him, the feel of that warm, wet mouth. Raihan gripped his cock tighter and gasped as he stroked himself to the memory.

He felt himself grow closer and closer to an orgasm, but he felt like something was missing. Leon had… entered him. Raihan groaned. Maybe his subconscious knew what he would do in the bath, but it was lucky that the oil was next to him. He dipped his other hand into the pot and reached behind himself. Using a finger, he circled the pucker of flesh and pushed experimentally in. There was no resistance and he felt himself relaxing.

Still stroking himself, he tried to find that part that made him see stars. He thought of Leon's laugh against his penis, and he thought of how he almost came from only Leon's fingers. Grunting, he added a second finger and moved them slowly. He still couldn’t get to his prostate but he tried.

He was close now, and so he increased the speed of both hands. Raihan let out small moans of pleasure, which echoed off the walls. He wasn’t thinking of anything now except for that talented mouth, that large cock. He imagined his hand was Leon's thick cock, and he couldn’t help but groan as he fingered himself. Chasing that pleasure, he shifted himself back. He gasped – his finger grazed against that bundle of nerves, and he thrust himself down onto his hand harder. With another few strokes, he shuddered, coming hard.

Raihan rode out his orgasm, panting. He felt dizzy from the intensity. Slowly, he opened his eyes again. He tried not to be disappointed that he was alone in the bath.

With only a small grumble, he unplugged the tub and let the evidence drain out. He’d have to get some clean water to wash himself properly.

* * *

Raihan knew he couldn’t stay away after that. It seemed like every day, he was finding a new way to fantasize about Leon. He thought about Leon in his bed. He thought about Leon pounding into him as he was bent over his desk. He thought about Leon taking him against his door. It was unending.

His family started to notice something was off, but as Raihan still continues to do his duties, they had nothing to say to him. His friends expressed their concern.

Nessa asked him, “Are you getting enough sleep? You look tired all the time.” Raihan laughed and thought that if she knew what was really happening, she would probably be appalled.

Kabu, who was his advisor, was more observant. “If you keep doing that, it’ll fall off.” He had a sense of humour, at least.

The best, or worst, was Opal, who was the head of the staff. “I know you think you’re sneaky, but all the maids can hear you, and now you’ve corrupted them too.” One of the maids was within earshot when Opal said this, and she turned beet-red in embarrassment.

Raihan knew he had to get out after that. He pinned the rose back to his cape and headed back to the Glimwood Tangle.

* * *

The forest was as mysterious as ever.

Raihan walked back to the rose garden, determined to find out who the man was and why he couldn’t get his mind off of him. He followed the paths with confidence, as if he knew exactly where to go.

Soon, he was back in the garden. It looked the same as before, resplendent with roses in full bloom.

Raihan took a deep breath and walked to the centre of the garden. He called out, “If you’re around, I’d like to talk.”

He waited a beat, and there was only the rustling of leaves in the breeze as a response. He tried again. “If you don’t show yourself, I’m going to cut down all these rose bushes.”

There was a startled cry and a less elegant appearance of the man who took his virginity. He looked frazzled as he rushed out to make sure Raihan didn’t _actually_ cut down any rose bushes.

Raihan gave a playful smirk. “It got you out, didn’t it?” He had his arms folded and was nowhere near a rose bush, meaning they were all perfectly safe.

Leon frowned. “It’s not good to lie.”

“So are you willing to answer my questions, then?”

The other man sighed. “I’ll answer them.” He sat down on a soft patch of ground and gestured for Raihan to join him. He did.

“Are you Leon?”

“… that was my name, before this.” Leon looked off into the distance, recalling the past.

.Raihan broke into a grin, but schooled his expression. “So you must be the boy who was lost ten years ago. What… what happened?”

Leon gave a sad laugh. “There’s no harm in telling you, I suppose.” He shifted his gaze to the other man. “I do remember you, Raihan.”

Raihan stifled a gasp, his eyes growing wide.

“We were best friends, were we not?” Leon smiled wistfully. “But that all changed when… when _he_ took me. Chairman Rose. A Faerie General. The most beloved by the Queen.” Leon looked away, but Raihan caught the anguish in his eyes. “When I stumbled into the Glimwood Tangle by accident, there was a man who found me. I was lost and afraid… and he said he would make it all better.”

Leon gave another choked laugh as he stared at his hands. “He claimed me as his Champion. He turned me into a warrior who would fight his battles. And I was good at it. I was only given the bare minimum of magic to jumpstart my own abilities, and now I’ve surpassed all the others.” Raihan could hear the pride in Leon’s voice, even as he tried to hide it.

He continued bitterly. “I’ve been here for ten years. It’s also my duty to watch over the rose garden. Chairman Rose thought it would be appropriate, you see. I am his Champion who watches over him and his roses.” Leon closed his eyes. “That’s all going to change soon, though.”

Raihan was enraptured. “Why…?”

“He’s been courting a Hell Demon on behalf of the Queen recently. The faeries wish to exert more control over the humans. And this Hell Demon will grant them more power, more strength, if they provide him with a sacrifice. The Chairman told me, ‘Eternatus demands the best,’ and… I am the best.

“By the end of the week, I’ll be sent to hell to pay the cost of power for the faeries.”

“No. No, you can’t leave me now that I’ve finally found you.” Raihan grasped Leon's shoulders, practically shaking the man with his desperation. “I searched for you for so long…”

“There are too many spells layered on me – I’m bound to the realm, to the Court.”

Raihan shook his head. “There’s always a way. I’ve heard the stories; I’ll be able to steal you back. And once I have you, I’ll never let you go again.”

Leon gave Raihan such a tender, grateful look. “I… I can’t ask it of you, but I would be much obliged if you tried that for me.”

Raihan pulled Leon into a hug, holding him so tightly, as if he would disappear right this minute. “I would do anything for you.”

Leon burrowed his face into Raihan's chest, enjoying the comfort. Then, he looked up and kissed Raihan, slowly and sweetly.

They made love on the ground again, but without the same desperation that shrouded their first encounter. They kissed gently as they carefully removed clothing, letting their hands explore. They mapped out each other’s bodies with their fingertips, not wanting to miss a single inch of skin.

Leon prepared Raihan with the same spell as before, and worked him open with great care. He sat with his back against a tree, and he guided Raihan down onto his penis, letting the other man set the pace. It started slowly, Raihan drawing out every moment to savour, but soon he found his prostate with Leon's dick.

He ground himself down, chasing the pleasure shooting through his body. Leon grunted as he was being used, staring at the sight of Raihan thoroughly enjoying himself. Leon snaked a hand in between them and stroked Raihan's cock in time with his increasingly erratic thrusts.

Before long, Raihan came with a cry, and Leon followed shortly after. Another whispered spell later and they were clean. Raihan pulled Leon into a tight hug on the forest floor, demanding post-coital cuddles.

Leon let himself be held for a few minutes. Then, he reluctantly said, “I need to return.”

“No, stay,” Raihan complained, as he buried his face into the top of Leon’s head, “Don’t leave me.”

“I have to.” Leon smiled sadly as he extricated himself and gave Raihan a kiss on the top of his head. “But, you’ll be able to steal me in two days. We’ll be riding right past this garden. As the sacrifice, I’ll be the only one on a white horse.”

Raihan grumbled and gave Leon a final kiss. “I’ll steal you back. I’ll hold you so tight, they’ll never be able to get you back.”

“I believe you.”

* * *

It was nearing midnight. The forest was pitch-black; it was a night of a new moon, but the thick canopy hid the sky anyway. The only light came from the strange glowing mushrooms, which were muted as well, as if they also knew what night it was.

Raihan was hidden in the trees just off the path. He steadied his breathing. He was twitchy, his nerves ready to spring into action, to jump at the first sign of movement. But he had to wait. He didn’t know how long he was crouched there, not moving a single muscle.

And then, there was the ringing of bells. Ghostly, ethereal sounds floated through the trees, signalling the arrival of the faerie procession. And then hooves, soft on the leaf covered ground. There was a quiet snuffle once in a while from the horses.

When the first of the horses reached Raihan, he was strung tighter than a taut bowstring, ready to launch himself. But no, this horse was midnight black, and carried the Faerie Queen herself. He stayed hidden. She had a shifting beauty about her, as if one could never quite understand it, but it was always to one's taste. The horse was decorated with silver bells hung onto black leather, ringing hauntingly with every step.

After her, some chestnut horses with flaxen manes and tails followed, carrying gold bells. They appeared to be her generals. Raihan saw the proudest one, who followed directly after the Queen. He must be Rose. He had an older face to him, and he always relaxed, making him seem quite fatherly. But he knew that appearances were deceiving – especially so with the faeries.

Then, the horses became less distinct, with bays and chestnuts and greys. These were the servants, retainers, and other followers, Raihan was sure. They had less of a regal air about them, even simply in the way they carried themselves, and their the horses were outfitted with smaller and more common bells.

Finally, _finally_ , a pure white horse appeared. With white leather and silver bells, it practically glowed in the night. Atop the horse was Leon, looking more like a king than a sacrifice. He had been outfitted in pure white regalia as well, down to the furred cape which flowed from his shoulders. His golden eyes stared straight ahead, giving him the appearance of a determined leader.

But Raihan knew. He could tell Leon was afraid to be given to that demon, afraid Raihan wouldn’t try to save him, afraid Raihan _would_ try to save him. It showed in the way he clenched his jaw, in the tightness of his grip on the reins. Every action was so carefully practiced and held, but Raihan knew.

He sprung into action. He grabbed Leon's cape first – it was the easiest thing to get a grip on – and then went for his chest. Leon was about to cry out in surprise but Raihan gave him a sharp look, and Leon swallowed down the sound. Raihan pulled Leon completely off the horse, who startled when its passenger was dismounting so strangely. With a cry, the horse stomped and bucked, and the bells rang out, altering the procession.

The first on the scene were the retainers. With their limited magic, they could only cast spells on Leon to cause him to writhe and spasm in Raihan's arms. Next were the generals, who transformed Leon into different vicious animals – lions (Raihan laughed a little hysterically at this. Of course _Leon_ would be a _lion_ ), snakes, all sorts of creatures who could do great harm to him. But Raihan held strong, his arms wrapped tight.

The Faerie Queen and Chairman Rose came last. They took a look at Raihan, who refused to let go, and cancelled the spells. Leon, now naked in Raihan's arms, clung to him. Raihan wrapped his own cloak around the other man and stared up at the leaders of the Court.

It was Rose who spoke first. “I’m disappointed in you, my Champion.” His face was a mask of disappointment. “I gave you magic, and I made you great, and you would choose to betray us.”

Raihan growled when Leon tried to speak, cutting him off. “You stole him, so I’m taking him back.”

The Queen only looked down her nose at the pair, disdain clear in her beautiful face.

“If I had known you were so… disobedient, my Champion, I would have put you on a tighter leash.” Rose sighed dramatically. “I would have chained you even tighter to our realm. And now we must meet Eternatus without your gifts.”

They stared at each other, Rose and Raihan, when finally Rose broke eye contact first. He nodded to his Queen and turned his horse around. Leading his Queen onwards, the rest of the procession followed.

Raihan and Leon didn’t move until the last of the horses were out of sight, until they could no longer hear the ghostly bells. Then, Raihan let out a ragged breath. “We did it. You’re back.”

“It was all you.” Leon grinned up at his saviour and placed a gentle hand on Raihan's cheek. “Thank you, Raihan.”

* * *

The journey back to his manor house was uneventful.  
It gave Raihan lots of time to catch up with Leon. The pair had much to discuss about the ten years when they had been apart. And the most important part: what to do now.

Raihan nervously brought it up. “Are we… lovers?”

Leon looked at him, his face carefully blank. “Are we?”

“I’ve been searching for you for so long, thinking I only want my friend back. Are we… friends? Instead?”

Leon gave him a sad, patient look. Raihan felt his heart tighten. He wasn’t sure what Leon would say, and he wasn’t even sure what he _wanted_ Leon to say. “Raihan. I think we can be friends, but…” Leon paused, as if searching for the right words. Raihan stopped breathing. “But Raihan. I love you. We can be both.”

Raihan stared blankly. He took a deep breath. He let that out.

Leon was grinning up at him, sly mischief dancing in his eyes.

Raihan pulled Leon up for a crushing kiss instead.

* * *

They couldn’t keep apart from each other. They would pass each other in Raihan’s manor house and sneak in kisses. They had sex in the bed. Raihan would be bent over his desk, work scattered to the floor, as Leon took him with wild abandon. Leon hoisted Raihan up against doors and walls, as they fucked each other like rabbits in every corner of the house.

Nessa had walked in on them once. They looked appropriately chagrined when she gave them appreciative look. She smiled and said, “You look happy now, Raihan.”

Raihan's advisor Kabu also had the pleasure of seeing them in flagrante delicto. He sighed at them. “Make sure you actually finish your work later, Raihan. And don’t get any of your semen on the paperwork.” He walked out and left the door open on purpose, forcing Leon to pull himself out of Raihan to shut it.

And Opal. She never saw anything directly, but she decided to mention to them, “Maybe you should consider that the second story window is a bad location for your encounters. The maids are starting to place bets on your liaisons.” Raihan looked over to a pair of maids. Before, the maids had innocently blushed. Now they were leering at them simply holding hands.

Raihan knew that perhaps he and Leon were a bit _too_ public with their affections. But he had to catch up on ten years of not having him, and he was going to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> The way I write/plan my fics is I word vomit a bunch of notes onto my phone and then go from there. I have written all my SwSh stuff on my phone which also makes posting a real pain in the ass because of formatting and stuff.
> 
> I had some stuff that never made it into the writing or maybe wasn't explicit in the text so I'll dump it here:
> 
> Originally I had Rose as the Queen who had fallen in love with Leon, but uh. Ten year old Leon with ageless eternal Faerie Queen. So now he's just a general and there's no implied sexual relationship, but he's totally running the show. The sacrifice of Leon to Eternatus is supposed to parallel Rose's revival of Eternatus in the games, where he throws Leon in - in both ways, Rose only wants to ensure prosperity for his land, although the means are pretty questionable. 
> 
> I also wanted to have more interaction with the friends, where they'd be more like "wtf you had sex with a fairy" but it was not meant to be. Also I'm not super confident writing any of these characters yet anyway, as you might be able to see from my Kabu (I'm not super happy with that but oh well). 
> 
> The ten years where Leon was gone in the fairy courts mirrors how he became the Galarian Champion at the age of ten and ostensibly kept this title for ten years. So in this fic, he was stolen away at the age of ten, which, see earlier note about Rose.
> 
> ANYWAY I sure hope this was an okay piece of writing because I'm also writing these notes while two glasses of wine in. I think there's probably a lot of plot holes but uh. Whoops.


End file.
